


Steal Me Instead

by assholekenma



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 17 yr olds, M/M, fluff at first, friendships, ocs! - Freeform, prince!killua, smut later on, thief!gon, yaoi o clock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholekenma/pseuds/assholekenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon is a thief who steals for his life. Abounded at age 3 and grew up living as a thief he thought it would be like that forever until he met Killua the prince of the town. They start becoming friends then something more! Oh my!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thief x And x Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm yandai! Anyway this is my first hxh fanfiction (and first ever fanfic) anyway please tell me if I did good or give me tips!

"Hey, have you seen my wallet?"  
Gon had heard this and quickly hid so they wouldn't find him. "Please don't find me" was all he was thinking to himself. The person he stole from had then sighed and walked away with the person he was with. Gon gave a sigh of relief and looked around the town continuing his search until he bumped into someone. Gon then looked at the person he bumped into "Hey watch where your going baka!" The person said with a hiss.

 

\--- + ---- O v O ---- + ---

Killua glared at the other who had bumped into him "sorry" he then walked off,but Killua grabbed him by the collar and laughed a bit "Sorry? I expected a argument! Your weird" Killua began to laugh while the other glared at him "Why are you saying that considering we just met?" "Killua." "What?" "My name is Killua,what's yours?" "Gon...." "Why are you here?" "Why are you asking" "Bored" "Why are you here?" "I'm here to check on the citizens of my parents kingdom" "Citizens?" "Yeah." "Wait your a kind?!" "Pff no. I'm a prince" "O-oh". Killua smiled a bit "Your really weird." "Eh?! Really?" "Yeah you actually believed me." "What's weird about that?" "Nothing I geuss." "So can I come over?" "No my parents won't allow it" "Oh."

 

( O x O)(O x O)

Gon then sighed and looked at the other "Can you keep a secret and not freak out?" "Yeah why?" "...I'm a thief." "Ok." "Your also weird." "Am not" Gon smiled again "How old are you by the way?" "17." "Were the same age then". Killua looked at him "Do you have a house?"he asked "Well I have a apartment." "Can I stay there for  
the night?" "Sure!"

 

== + U w U + ==


	2. Room x For x One x More?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dontwanttospoilesorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup second chapter.

Killua looked around and saw that there was only one bed. He then looked at the other who was looking back at him.

"So..."

"..."

"What now Killua?"

"I just want to get some rest and go back to the castle"

"Ok...is that all?"

"Maybe..." 

"What do you mean by maybe?"

"Nothing!"

Gon only smiled and laughed a bit. He then looked out the window "What are your parents like?" Gon asked as he looked back at the other "I geuss there ok..." "What do you mean?" "They want me to rule instead of my other brothers yet there older then me" "Well my parents abounded me..." Killua looked at the other then with a shocked look. Gon smiled "I'm happy they did though. I met some friends and you" Killua then blushed and looked away "Don't say things like that."

 

An hour passed and the two had a conversation talking about things they liked and stuff about thereselves. It was 9 o clock and the two went to sleep one slept on the couch the other on the bed. It was 9:30 when Gon awoke to "Hey Gon...". Gon looked up too see Killua looking at him "Yeah Killua?" "Do you have room for one more?..." Gon just looked at the other blushing and nodded smiling "Yeah of course" Killua looked at him blushing and layed on the other side of the bed and saw that the other was fast asleep again Killua smiled and whispered "Oyasumi Gon...." Killua then tried to sleep but couldn't. He found that odd that this was the first time he wanted to stay up late. So he then began to think to himself.

 

"Why do I want to stay up?"

Was his first thought. So then he came up with some theories.

"Maybe I had too much soda"

"Or I'm not tired"

"Or I admire looking at Gon"

He then blushed at what he just thought.

"But we just met...that can't be the reason"

Killua blushed again and looked at the other and blushed a bit more.

"OK I DON'T LIKE HIM. REMEMBER KILLUA YOU ARE NOT GAY. YOU ARE STRAIGHT AND ALWAYS WILL BE"

He kept thinking that too himslef but he knew he was lieing he then cursed to himself and woke up the other.

 

 

Gon woke up after hering the other. "Killua are you alright?" Gon asked looking at the other who was still blushing.

"Yeah fine."

"Killua your lieing"

"Ok I'm lieing I'm not going to tell you"

"Killua your blushing"

"NO I'M NOT"

"Ok as you say so."

"OYASUMI"

"Oyasumi Killua."

Killua then fell asleep but luckily didn't see or hear Gon.

Gon was smiling and had said "Killua-chan aisheteru"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your welcome :p
> 
>  
> 
> ROMAJI DICTIONARY-
> 
> Oyasumi; "Good night"
> 
> Aisheteru: "I love you"


	3. FYI

Sorry for not updating so....welll....

 

My pone got a virus and now im using my moms kindle and i only get a hour on he r kindle and yeah....

 

So.....for now i will start a ask prince killu and thief gon thing for now.....

 

 

YUP BYE


	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS HERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe the shortest chapter ever butttt
> 
>  
> 
> Hey i updated ovo

Killua began to look around seeing that there was darkness and a familiar face. He stared at it and recognized it.

 

Gon.

 

Killua smiled "Gon...."

 

"Hello Killua."

 

Killua was then wide eyed he didnt expect that. He expected a nightmare where Gon walked away saying "farewell" but no he did the opposite.

 

Gon then began to approach and kiss the other. Killua blushed madly and pulled away.....but kissed back instead.

 

Killua began to wonder what was wrong with himself and felt that the kiss was getting deeper Killua began to glare at him and the other pulled away

 

"Gomen..."

 

Killua smiled a bit and laughed.

 

"Just joking you can continue"

 

"Really?!"

 

Killua nodded "Just dont-"

 

Killua stopped and saw that the other was kissing his neck.

 

He glared "-go TOO far"

 

Gon smiled again "gomen~"

 

Gon continued the kiss again and bothhad then heard something.

 

Killua woke up and saw that Gon was awake. It was Killua's phone, and Killua answered

 

But little did they know.

 

Both had the same dream,and had actually connected dreams (or something like that)


	5. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itsback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its short again

Gone had woken up the next morning seeing that it was only a dream. He looked at the other side of the bed to see if Killua was asleep. Killua was gone and there was only a letter on the bed saying the following;

 

Gon, 

thank you for letting me stay here for the night, I will repay you one day.  
On the day we meet again.

 

-Killua

 

Gon sighed. He liked Killua but he wasn't sure how much. All he hoped was that they would meet again soon. He decided to stay in his room since there might be a search for him.

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

 

Gone had woken up. He had just realized he had fallen asleep. When he looked around he saw a familiar face. It was Killua.

 

"Killua?!"

Before he could finish Killua covered his mouth. "Shhhh!"

 

"Why are you here..?"

"I ran away from them"

 

"Why?"

"I told them about you and....."

"And?"

"I told them you were a thief and they said...you should be executed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	6. Find Me First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of my oc x canon otp oops

Gon looked at him for a bit. Then with a "Are-You-Kidding?" Look. He knew he was screwed and began to think of ways to escape. Gon then looked at the other again,who was looking away and was mumbling. The only thing Gon heard was "Sorry" which made Gon smiled. He thought it was adorable how the other was suddenly acting shy.

"I forgive you Killua,butttt...."

Killua looked at the other tilting his head a bit.

"Help Me"

Killua looked at him still and sighed. He was hoping for the other kiss him, instead of that. So all Killua could do was nod, which made the other grin. Killua though was very tired and played his head on the others lap. Which made Gon blush.

Gon knew that Killua had felt the same about him when he looked at the others face he saw a light smile. So all Gon could was lightly kiss the others cheek.

He then decided to just lay there looking at the other.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Killua had woke up a bit later and saw that other was looking at the ceiling. So Killua poked him in the neck which surprisingly made the other moan a little. Killua crawled over to where he could see the others face. He was asleep. So Killua sighed and flicked the others forehead which immediately woke up the other.

 

"What happened?!" Was Com's reaction as he looked at the other blushing a bit. "Did I do anything weird?"

 

Killua shook his head

Which Made Gon sigh with relief. Then when that was over both started talking of ways of getting Gon out of town. Killua suggested that they wait until a hour at night when the guards and villagers were asleep. Gon grinned and agreed.

 

So to pass the time Killua decided to fall asleep while Gon decided to try something. Gon examined the others body and tugged at the others shirt. Surprisingly the other reacted by turning over, and when Gon examined again he noticed that some of the others chest was peeking out. Gon couldn't resist it and began to kiss it.

 

Killua who was still asleep moaned a little, but mostly whimpered. Gon blushed at this and decided to stop before he went way further. He then also fell asleep next to the other.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

It was then night/mourning at 5. All the villagers and guards were asleep. Killua had led Gon toward a forest leading to a kingdom nearby. The kingdom was a home to the two rulers who were both guys yet both loved each other. Killua had told Gon that there names were Dais uke and Hiei. He also told him how to go there.

 

Gon nodded and went on his way. He then looked back to see Killua following him. 

 

"Killua...?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

 

"What does it look like,I'm going with you"


	7. The Wonderful Kingdom of Abriangton

The two had been walking for three hours now. Killua who was very protective of the other was always in rlfront . He secretly sometimes held the others hand without the other noticing though. While Gon was walking behind and looking at the other.

 

It was then night. Gon had decided to sleep on the ground while Killua slept on a tree. Then in the next morning. They went off.

 

Soon after a couple of hours reaching the town.

 

Sorry for it being short! I'm really tired and I was working on my other KilluGon did

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR IT BEING SHORT


End file.
